Rides
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Les êtres humains étaient fragiles. A l'échelle de réflexion de Castiel, le moindre souffle de vent semblait capable de les briser; Dean aussi. - Destiel.


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Sur ma peau, rien ne s'efface".

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, 3e round de l'année. Elle est un peu bizarre. :')

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

**-Rides-**

Les humains étaient tellement fragiles. Les os, les organes, les nerfs, la chair. Le tout était _cassable_. A l'échelle de réflexion de Castiel, un simple souffle de vent semblait capable de les renverser comme un château de cartes, os brisés, organes blessés, nerfs détruits, chair en lambeaux.

Un accident, un claquement de doigt, et l'être humain n'était plus. Et l'être humain était mort. Il n'y avait guère que son âme qui était immortelle.

Les os, les organes, les nerfs, la chair. Dean aussi était fait de ces parties.

- Je me fais vieux...

Ils venaient de terminer une chasse; un wendigo avait donné du fil à retordre à Dean, et il se plaignait de son dos.

Sam ricana.

- Tu as à peine trente ans, Dean.

- Trente-cinq.

Dean lui jeta une oeillade complice, et les deux frères rirent, la plaisanterie échappant à Castiel.

Cela faisait six ans qu'il connaissait Dean, et l'ange pouvait les voir, les rides accentuées aux coins de ses yeux, de sa bouche. Les lignes de souci apparues sur son front. Les ombres sous ses prunelles, de plus en plus étirées.

L'espérance de vie d'un chasseur était plus réduite que la moyenne.

Un peu plus tard, assis sur le canapé face à la télévision allumée, Dean rit doucement. Castiel, assis à ses côtés, tourna la tête dans sa direction, le regardant attentivement.

Dean l'observa du coin de l'oeil.

Après un instant, il éteignit la télévision et se tourna vers lui en soupirant :

- Bon. A quoi pense donc cette tête d'ange?

Castiel fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

- Depuis la fin de la chasse, tu es plongé dans tes pensées. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?

Castiel ne répondit pas. Il fixait toujours Dean.

Dean changea de position, mal à l'aise.

- Eh. Cas. Ca commence à devenir flippant. 'Faut pas fixer les gens comme ça. On en a parlé, tu te souviens?

Mais Castiel l'ignora. A la place, il tendit la main, frôlant du bout des doigts les rides au coin de l'oeil gauche de Dean, toiles d'araignée délicates contre la tempe.

Castiel sourit un peu, lentement, sans s'en apercevoir.

- Celles-ci s'approfondissent quand tu ris...

Dean se raidit. Il l'avait laissé effectuer le geste jusqu'au bout, ce qui était déjà surprenant en soi, mais soudain son teint changea de couleur, une rougeur envahissant son cou et ses oreilles.

Il donna une tape dans la main de Cas pour l'éloigner.

- Cas, qu'est-ce qui te prend?!

Castiel cligna des yeux, surpris. Dean évitait son regard.

L'ange ouvrit la bouche, puis se ravisa. Il se détourna, faisant de nouveau face à la télévision maintenant éteinte, laissant à Dean son espace.

Quand il se fut éloigné, Dean relâcha un souffle, étrangement. Castiel lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

- Tu vieillis.

Dean haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, avec une mimique qui suggérait qu'il pensait qu'il était un imbécile. Castiel se renfrogna, mais avant qu'il ne pût émettre un son, Dean le coupa :

- Bien sûr, que je vieillis. Rien ne s'efface, sur ma peau, et certainement pas le temps qui passe. C'est comme ça pour tous les humains. Tu le sais bien.

Castiel le fixa, yeux étrécis, ses lèvres serrées. Si Dean faisait la plus petite allusion au fait qu'il soi-disant "boudait", il disparaîtrait en le plantant là.

Heureusement, Dean ne le fit pas; il lui sourit, au contraire, ses traits détendus par une nostalgie soudaine.

- En fait, tu sais, la seule fois où mon corps n'a pas enregistré le temps qui passe, c'est à cause de toi. J'avais plusieurs cicatrices, avant d'aller aux Enfers, et mon genou droit me faisait tout le temps mal depuis que j'avais été projeté par un vampire à vingt-trois ans.

Ses yeux se plissèrent, vert brillant et espiègles :

- Quand tu m'as ramené des Enfers, tu as effacé tout ça. Plus aucune cicatrice, et des genoux comme neufs.

Il marqua une pause.

- ...Enfin. Plus aucune cicatrice, à part la tienne, bien sûr. Cette empreinte bizarre sur mon épaule.

- Elle n'est pas bizarre.

Dean lui sourit brusquement de toutes ses dents, fier de lui, comme si la réaction de Castiel lui faisait gagner un prix quelconque. Une lueur taquine pulsait dans ses iris.

- Et d'abord, c'est quoi toutes ces remarques sur mon âge? Tu as quoi, un millier d'années?

Castiel lui sourit légèrement, malicieux à son tour.

- Compte plutôt en centaines de millions d'années.

Dean grimaça, lâchant un son dégoûté et Castiel comprit soudain le sentiment de fierté que le chasseur avait ressenti un peu plus tôt à sa réaction, car il ressentait le même.

Retrouvant son sérieux, Dean rencontra son regard, intense.

- Je ne vais nulle part, Cas. Ni Sam, ni moi. On ne va pas mourir de suite.

Castiel pencha sa tête sur le côté, juste un peu. Un sourire se déplia sur ses lèvres, une encoche à la surface de sa peau, fine mais présente.

- Je vous fais confiance, et je compte sur vous.

Dean ne répondit pas.

Quand Castiel leva de nouveau la main, il ne se recula pas. Le doigt de l'ange passa sur le front, le long des lignes. Il s'arrêta un instant sur les tempes, glissa le long de la mâchoire. Stationna au coin de la bouche.

Castiel souriait toujours.

- Elles racontent toutes une histoire. Elles sont _magnifiques..._

Le souffle de Dean se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux, appuyant son visage contre sa main.

- Tu es un ange bien stupide...

XXX

FIN.


End file.
